


Little twisted tales of childhood

by Nyxth3hunt3r



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Kinks, Maybe Oc/Reader if you want, Multi, Request open
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxth3hunt3r/pseuds/Nyxth3hunt3r
Summary: Stories of my own twisted mindHistorias de mi propia imaginacion prodida y cochinaStories in Spanish/English  and translatesHistorias en Español/Ingles y traducciones.
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Historias que apareceran  
stories that will apear

-La doncella de la noche  
-Sinful request  
\- La Mer  
-Twisted tales of childhood  
-La corte de los inocentes  
-And more


	2. La doncella de la noche (pequeño prologo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un vistazo a esta historia mia... usalmente mis historias las comienzo con poemas asi que aqui les va

"Canto a las lágrimas"  
\- de Nyxthehunter  
Una bella doncella estaba rodeada de flores  
Una bella doncella estaba vestida de blanco  
Una bella doncella estaba rodeada de sus amigos  
Una bella doncella estaba rodeada de su familia  
Una bella doncella lloraba   
Una bella doncella suplicaba por su vida   
Una bella doncella estaba atada a una gran estaca  
Pero nadie oía y si lo hacían lo ignorarían   
Iban directos a donde residía el mal  
Su pueblo  
Sus amigos  
Sus seres queridos   
La iban a entregar  
Se la darían al ser a cambio de paz   
A cambio de no más sangre  
A cambio de vivir  
A cambio de parar el horror  
La dejaron enfrente de la inmensa fortaleza y huyeron  
El ser salió  
Malvado pero encantador  
Un Belcebú con apariencia angelical  
¿porque Dios creo horrible y grotesco ser con un aspecto angelical?  
Se acercó a ella, su mirada era lasciva y ni siquiera intentaba ocultarlo.  
La desató y la cargó en sus brazos al más puro estilo nupcial  
El ser sonrió encantado, tenia en sus brazos a un ángel   
Un hermoso serafin, no solo de aspecto sino también de voz... un hermoso ruiseñor.  
Un ser puro e inocente   
Un ser humano que lo había cautivado   
Su novia  
Su esposa  
Suya y solo suya

La joven temblaba por el miedo, el horror y la traición pero eso no le serviría de nada.  
Marie Bernhard era alguna vez una artista, una poeta e intérprete quien tuvo un gran impacto en las cortes nobles del continente. Su belleza era una mezcla de la fineza de los círculos en los que trabajaba y de la rudeza en donde se crió. Pero lo que más resaltaba de Marie eran sus ojos y su voz.  
Sus ojos eran azul verdosos pero lo que más llamaba la atención al mirarlos eran que gritaban curiosidad y vida... eran cautivadores. Mientras que su voz no tenía nada que envidiar a las sirenas, era perfecta para deslumbrar y fascinar al todo aquel que la oyera.  
Pero todo eso no importaba ahora, su vida se desvaneció al momento de que ella cautivó el interés de algo prohibido.


	3. LDN (+18)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un cap de +18, al rato escribire mas historia de este "cuento"

Vladimir x Marie  
Advertencia ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️: Fetiches   
Para Vladimir este era el mejor "día" de su inmortal vida, bueno después de el día en que vio a Marie. Sentado en su trono veía como la antes mencionada estaba desnuda y totalmente atada. Marie lloraba intensamente, amordazada e inmovilizada... a merced de aquel monstruo con ojos rojizos, que brillaban con lujuria. Vladimir solo se estiró un poco y acarició el cabello de Marie quien dio un pequeño brinco de terror.  
-Oh mi pequeño ruiseñor- suspiró el pelinegro agarrando el mentón de la chica para obligarla a mirarlo- Es bueno saber que entiendes tu situación- para Vladimir, Marie era una reina (más específicamente SU reina), un hermoso ángel que era solamente para el... un musa, una ninfa... algo puro... pero eso no significaba que no deseara arrancar esa pureza, que no quisiera escuchar su nombre en voz de su adorada.  
Vladimir se levantó de su trono y se inclinó para estar a cara a cara con Marie quien cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar caer en las garras de su poder. El Señor de la noche solo apretó levemente la garganta de la chica para hacerla abrirlos (con éxito ya que había aplicado un poco más de fuerza) para así poder entrar en su mente.  
-Shhh, respira profundo y relájate- fue la primera orden que dio cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los dos hermosos jades que habitan en la chica. Marie trato de resistirse pero la orden invitaba a doblegarse sin pelear- Eso es, sigue así mi pequeña Reina...- susurró poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Marie, acariciandola tiernamente mientras que Marie trataba de luchar...  
Marie no podía aguantar más la presión de su mente que le decía que se doblegara. Ella lloró una vez más pensando en lo cruel que era el destino... cuando por fin ella y Gerald habían admitido sus sentimientos mutuamente, cuando Gerald había prometido volver de su próxima misión y desposarla.... Marie acabo aquí. Ella no quería dejar de luchar, ella quería demostrar que no era presa fácil que tenía un espíritu luchador... que no era simplemente una damisela en peligro. Pero Vladimir era injusto y horrible, no se lo iba permitir... no cuando tenia tan cerca su premio.  
¿Era inútil luchar? Era muy obvio pero eso no la detendría, su esperanza (ya fragmentada) estaba enterrada bajo escombros... esperando volver a las manos de su dueña.  
Vladimir ya un poco harto de la pelea acercó su rostro al de ella y apretó más la garganta.  
-Basta, deja de pelear- dijo con una voz autoritaria haciendo que Marie cayera en su poder. Su mirada era vacía y sumisa, esperando las órdenes de su Amo- Bien, bien, se una buena mascotita y sigue en ese hermoso estado- dijo mientras se levantaba para cargarla y sentarla en su regazo mientras que él estaba en el trono. Vladimir tocó el pecho de Marie quien gimió con voz baja al sentir las manos frías de Vladimir en sus pechos.  
-Oh~ ¿Mi pequeño pajarito necesita un masaje?- se burló Vladimir mientras jugueteaba con los pezones de la chica quien sus gemidos eran callados por la mordaza.  
-Vladimir~-Era lu único que se escuchaba en aquel sitio. Marie ahora tenía los ojos tapados y ya podía hablar pero la orden del Señor de la noche fue clara: "Solo mi nombre quiero escuchar salir de tu boca". En el ser demoniaco no pudo resistir en ponerle un collar con una correa en su cuello y tratar a Marie como un perro.  
-Buena niña- dijo entre pequeñas risas- te ves tan adorable con obediencia- Vladimir metió dos de sus dedos en la boca de Marie quien comenzó a lamerlos con lujuria- Incluso en este estado sigues siendo tan intuitiva...oh Marie, estas llena de sorpresas- Vladimir sacó sus dedos de la boca de la chica mientras que su otra mano separó las piernas (lo más que podía gracias a las ataduras que ordenó que le pusieran a Marie)- Es interesante el efecto que tienes en mi- hablo mientras masajeaba el clitoris de la chica con delicadeza y maestría- Usualmente en este punto es donde mi verdadera naturaleza sale- Vladimir empezó a besar el cuello y pezones de la chica quien estaba en un segundo trance gracias a la lujuria- Es en este punto donde mis amantes empiezan a sangrar y suplicar por su vidas...- El Señor de la noche bajo lo suficiente su ropa inferior para dejar salir su pene- Pero verte en la misma situación que ellos... me excita pero al mismo tiempo me duele- Vladimir inserto dos dedos en la vagina de Marie y comenzó a moverlos sacando sonoros gemidos de ella, pero evitando llegar al orgasmo-... Tú no eres no zorra cualquiera para ser tratada como lo demás, Marie, tú eres mi reina, mi diosa en la noche- Vladimir posicionó a Marie para ya empalarla (Eh eh si entiende el chiste :D... ya me callo) con su miembro- Tú eres la luna y yo soy la noche que te resguarda... entrégate a mi como me entrego a ti- Y con eso, levemente casi tierno, entro dentro de ella. Le dio un tiempo para que ella se acostumbrara a su pene y cuando lo hizo... comenzó a empotrarla varias veces.  
Para Vladimir... su noche bodas se estaba consumando pero Marie, su parte "real" en esta situación, su tormento solo había comenzado... llorando que Vladimir le haya quitado lo que quería darle a Gerald cuando regresará, cuando él prometió desposarla.


	4. Sir Galahad (Part 1) (English Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First sorry for the bad English (not my first language if you read the latest chapters).

Galahad born to be a knight, to be the purest and noble knight... to be better than Lancelot and all the knights in the Round Table... that's what Merlin said but he "forgot" to mention that Galahad would be born as a woman.   
Merlin knows that Lancelot doesn't care, because he would abandon his succession for not being from Guinevere. 

So Merlin will teach the child to be a knight, to be brave, to be wise and intelligent but more important "To never collapse"

And when Galahad born, her destiny too.  
When Galahad could walk and speak, her determination started to shine   
When Merlin ended his training and teaching to Galahad... she already ports a sword   
Galahad already knows who is Lancelot but she wanted to talk with him, at least to have interaction with him... but only a "Good job new guy"

Galahad was devastated, but she told herself to not cry because the knights don´t do that, they are strong and she is a knight. So she asked Merlin for advice.

-Young one- he said with a wise voice even when he looks like her age- Itsn´t your fault that Lancelot act like that, he knew very well that Geneva would never be hers-Galahad feel pity for her father and his forbidden love- and even knowing what she was like, that she would never betray her husband.

-But he loved her... and still love her-murmured Galahad looking quickly to Lancelot only to return to see Merlin- and my mother's spell...- 

-He fooled himself with your mother's spell-spoke Merlin with harsh tone- blinded by his own jealousy, his own ambition and his own lust ... many will say that his love for her blinded him but when you love someone with all your heart .. no one can fool you-.

-Merlin... I will love somebody one day?- ask Galahad

-Some futures I can tell- said the magician- some other not-.


End file.
